Phthonus, Greek God of Jealousy
by OHaiImaWriter
Summary: James attends San Francisco High, along with his best friends. One of his friends is Annabeth Chase, whom he has a huge crush on. But when Annabeth's "other friends" show up at his school, how will James react? HIATUS
1. Meeting New People

**For the sake of the story, let's just pretend that all half-bloods in the story are the same age and are in the same grade.**

**James' P.O.V.**

**Well... I guess **I better give an introduction about myself...

Name's James, (See what I did there?) I go to school at San Francisco High. I have the most amazing friends in the world! Billy Alcron, Brett Stafford, Annabeth Chase, Mia Shay, and Piper McLean.

I have dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and yes, I am short. But I'm not scrawny... anymore. I'd started working out this summer. What can I say? It paid off!

"James! Wake up!" my excessively obnoxious mother screamed.

I rolled out of bed, and started to get dressed. I was seventeen, and today was the start of a whole new school year. And I needed to make an impression on a certain girl.

Ya see, I have tiny crush of Annabeth... but I mean, who doesn't? She's smart, pretty, and intimidating! We met two years ago in a rather... odd... circumstance that I don't really want to talk about.

But she is a really strange character. For instance, last year, she didn't show up for school.

She also has really strange scars, and she always talks about this camp.

Whenever asked, she claims to have gotten them from said camp.

"Here you go, honey," my mom said, handing me my backpack as I headed downstairs.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"What's got you all dressed up so sharp today?" she inquired.

I blushed. "Nothing..." I muttered.

"It's a girl, isn't it."

"No."

"I can see right through you. I know you're lying. Who is it? Mia?"

"No..."

"Annabeth?"

I blushed again, but said the same answer. "No..."

"Yep. It's Annabeth. Don't worry, I won't tell her," she said, winking at me.

"Oh boy, look at the time," I said, glancing down at my wrist to check the time on a watch that I didn't have. "Time to go!"

I immediately gathered my things and ran out the door. Only as soon as I got on the bus I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Damnit..." I muttered. Yay! Another day where my ADHD would prove to destroy me because I hadn't had a healthy breakfast.

For some reason, eating breakfast always seemed to "calm" my ADHD. On top of that, I also have Dyslexia. School sucks, but I do my best not look like an idiot in front of Annabeth.

"Hey!" Annabeth said, plopping next to me on the bus. I immediately felt my face get hot. I mean, she looked better than she had two years ago! She had grown a little taller than me (much to my dismay) She was tan, and her blonde hair glinted off the sunlight that was streaming down through the window. Her beautiful gray eyes still calculating my every move

The only reason I had known she was coming back to school was because of an email she sent us.

"Hey," I said.

"I see you've gotten shorter over the last two years."

"Boy, you really know how to insult, don't you?" I asked.

"I've had some practice," she said. I was about to ask her what that meant when two other girls plopped down in the seats next to us across the aisle.

"Hey, Annie!" Piper said.

Piper had a dark complexion, along with caramel-colored hair and color changing eyes. I think she's half-Cherokee. She's really pretty, but when other guys ask her out, she turns them down, claiming she has a boyfriend.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth practically shouted.

"Hey just forget about me..." Mia, the other girl said.

Mia had a similar complexion to Piper, but her hair was a lighter brown, and her eyes were silver.

"Oh, who could forget about you Mia? You're practically glowing with happiness this morning," a boy said.

"Hi Brett," I said.

Brett was about average height, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a muscular frame and a smile that made girls faint on the spot.

He inclined his head towards me. "Sharkboy," he said. "I see your hair is as spiky as ever." Brett was the type to give nicknames to every person he meets. I was the first ever to stump him, until I decided to go to school with spiky hair. Thus the name, Sharkboy.

"Where's lava girl today, Sharkboy?" Mia asked.

"Caught up in traffic," I said grinning.

Brett rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Acorn?" Acorn was our other friend. Billy Alcorn was his real name, but the first time Brett saw it written on paper, he immediately came up with the "ingenious" name of Acorn. How does he do it?

Annabeth frowned. "Didn't you hear? Billy got a car for his birthday over the summer."

"Lucky..." Piper said.

"Piper, your dad could buy you a million cars if he wanted to," Brett said.

"Well yeah, but he's so dang busy all the time," she replied. Oh, I forgot to mention. Piper's dad was the super famous actor, Tristan McLean. She doesn't talk about him much, for fear of too much popularity. Yeah, she's weird like that.

The bus finally pulled in and we saw a tall boy with blonde hair waiting by a brand new Honda Civic.

"Billy!" Mia exclaimed, running to give him a hug. Boy, I keep forgetting these things! Mia and Billy are dating.

Billy was tall and skinny, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Mia," he said. "Jeez, I think you broke my rib."

"Sorry," she said, giggling. "It's great to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Great to see you, too," he said, kissing her.

"Ahem," I said. "PDA much?"

They broke apart. "Hello to you, too, James," he said.

"Hey, Acorn!" Brett said.

"Hey asshole!" Billy said.

"Ouch, man, that one hurt, right here," he said, clutching his lower chest.

"That's your liver," Annabeth said.

"Oh..."

"Hi Annabeth, Hi Piper," he said, giving them both hugs.

"Come on, let's go get our schedules!" Brett said.

He forced us all to link arms, and we all skipped into the building.

-IJUSTBROKETHISLINE-

After we got and compared our schedules, a van pulled up.

It said 'Greco-Roman Inter-Transportation Co.'

When Piper and Annabeth saw it, their faces practically lit up.

The first guy to get out had close cropped blonde hair. He was wearing a purple shirt and an orange jacket, dark blue jeans, and sunglasses. He had a tattoo on his arm that had a picture of an eagle with the words SPQR running across it. It also had ten black bars, that looked like a bar code.

The second person to get out was a girl. She had coco-colored skin and cinnamon colored hair. She had golden eyes, and was wearing a gray shirt and shorts that went to her knees. She was wearing a pair of worn out blue sneakers. It looked like she had a similar SPQR tattoo, only hers had a skull. How nice.

Then, two people came out from two different sides. One was a boy, with deathly pale skin and shaggy dark hair. He was dressed in all black. He looked young, but he had an aura about him that told you not to mess with this guy.

So did the next girl. She was wearing a silver jacket with a black shirt underneath that said 'Death to Barbie.' **(A/N: You didn't think I would leave that shirt out, did you?) **She had long black hair with pink and blue highlights.

The next two people to get out both looked exactly alike. They each had a mop of curly brown hair, and one was taller than the other.

The last person to get out was a short, scrawny boy with elfish features. He had curly brown hair and a Latino complexion. He was wearing a tool belt around his waist. (which I found kind of odd)

When they shut the doors, Annabeth's eyes immediately saddened. I wondered why.

As the girl with the black hair and silver jacket walked up, Annabeth ran up to her. "Hi Thals!" she said, giving her a hug. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, they are all here because of some "field trip to..." she cut off and glanced at us. "...Camp number two."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "As for me," 'Thals' continued, "I begged and begged Artemis for a year off from being a Hunter. After lot's of begging she grudgingly let me come to school with you."

"Artemis?" I asked. "Like the goddess of the hunt?"

The boy with the toolbelt snickered. "Yeah, something like that," he said.

"So where's Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"He couldn't make it, sorry Annabeth." Annabeth's face fell, but I say Thalia and Jason exchange a mischievous look while Annabeth's face was down.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Annabeth said. "Guys, these are my friends from Camp." There it was. That mysterious camp again. "Guys, make your own introductions.

As we learned each other's names, I realized the girl who I originally thought to be 'Thals' was Thalia Grace, the boy with the toolbelt was Leo Valdez, the guy with the SPQR tattoo was Jason Grace and, apparently Piper's boyfriend that she always mentioned. The guys I originally thought to be twins but later learned were not were Connor and Travis Stoll, the deathly-pale boy was Nico di Angelo, and lastly the other girl with the SPQR tattoo was named Hazel Levesque.

After we were done with the introductions, the intercom blared throughout the school.

_Wise Girl, please report to the office, Wise Girl, please report to the office._

All the newcomers immediately smiled as Annabeth's mouth almost dropped to the ground.

She took off in a sprint towards the office.

"What was that about?" Brett asked.

"You'll see," Piper squealed. We all knew about Annabeth's 'secret' life, and how Piper was a big part of it. I knew that whoever was in the office was probably a big part of it, just like all these random people.

We all turned the corner and I gasped at the sight of what I saw.

Annabeth was kissing some guy! And normally, when guys try to kiss Annabeth, they instantly get slapped, but she was kissing him back.

I felt my heart shatter in two pieces as they continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

"Awwwwww." I heard Mia say. "They're so cute together!"

They immediately broke apart. "Is there no privacy?" the guy asked.

The boy was muscular. He had raven-black hair and sea-green eyes. He was tall, lean, and tan. Just looking at him, for some odd reason, made me want to go jump in the ocean and take a swim.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," he said, thrusting his hand out to me.

"James," I said icily.

As our friends all got acquainted with the newcomers, I took it upon myself to look at this guy again. He and Annabeth were having a conversation alone over by the lockers. As I looked closer, I realized a glint in Annabeth's eye. It was happiness. This guy made her happier than I'd ever seen her.

Without warning, the bell rang, and we were all off to first period.


	2. The Son of Jealousy

**Sorry about so many P.O.V.'s for James. I will do some more, I swear. But he's gonna be the main character of the story (technically) so for the most part it will be about him.**

**James' P.O.V.**

**"Frank couldn't come **because he's busy at..." She glanced in our direction. "...camp," she finished. Why was this camp so mysterious?

We were all eating at lunch.

"Can we go to your camp sometime, Annabeth?" Mia asked.

"Um..." Annabeth bit her lip. "Look, it's not that I don't like you guys. You're my friends! But this camp is... different. It's for people with dyslexia and ADHD.

I gasped. "I have dyslexia and ADHD!"

Annabeth looked at me suspiciously. "Do you, by any chance, speak Greek?" she asked. "Or are you any good at it?"

That was a random question. "Well, my mom always tells me that my dad was very interested in Greek, but he left when I was really young."

Annabeth and all the newcomer's mouths practically dropped to the floor.

"Um... James, could you walk with me for a second?" Percy asked.

Ugh. The last thing I wanted to do was take a walk with my crush's boyfriend, but something weird was going on.

"Um... sure," I said.

We took off down the hall. As soon as we turned the corner, Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen.

"Okay, now, if you're who I think you are, then you'll be able to see this. If not, the Mist will shield it from you."

This Mist? What the heck?

Percy uncapped his pen, and I yelped.

It was a glowing sword! A glowing _bronze _sword!

"Now, what do you see?" Percy asked.

"A SWORD! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Just as I suspected. Now, for the final test. Reach out, and touch the blade. Not that tip, just touch any point of the celestial bronze. If you're mortal, it will pass through you. If not, you're... not normal."

Now I was really thinking this guy was crazy. I had to warn Annabeth.

But nevertheless, I reached out and touched the sword. The bronze was cool to my touch.

"Yep. You're in for a surprise, my friend." Percy smiled. "A good surprise, but a big one, too."

I couldn't take it. This guy was crazy.

"ANNAAAAABEEETTH! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS CRAZY!"

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**"ANNAAAAABEEETTH! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND **IS CRAZY!"

I chuckled. Tell me something I don't know.

Suddenly, James came running down the hall.

"This guy belongs in an Asylum!" Once again, tell me something I don't know.

Percy came casually strolling down the hall.

"Um.. Percy?" Mia asked. "Why do you have a baseball bat in your hand?"

"Yeah," Billy said.

"Um... guys that's not a baseball bat. That's a sword," Brett said nervously.

"You too?" I asked. "Brett, go touch the... erm... sword."

Brett, hesitantly, walked up and reached his hand out. The sword touched his hand.

"Another demigod!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Whaaaat?" Mia asked.

"Um.. guys... Hazel said nervously. "We.. we should go." She pointed a finger at the doorway, where two enormous hellhounds were walking through the door.

"Of course!" I said. Once demigods begin to become aware of themselves, it was much easier for monsters to sniff them out. It just puzzled me. Seventeen years, and he was still alive?

Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Um.. guys. What the hell is that thing?" Brett asked, looking at the hellhounds.

"Annabeth! Get these two to Camp Jupiter! We can go from there!"

"I'm not leaving you side, Seaweed Brain."

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" Percy asked.

I drew my knife and we charged the hounds.

**Brett's P.O.V.**

**I stared in **awe as Percy and Annabeth fought the flaming fire-dogs. Percy with his pen/sword/baseball bat, Annabeth with her knife that I'd never seen before.

They fought as one. Side by side. It was amazing to watch.

What was all this? I found myself repeatedly pinching myself to check if it was dream. Nope, it was real life.

What were those things? What are demigods? Argh... this is so confusing.

The girl with cinnamon colored hair grabbed mine and James' hands.

"Come on," she said. "We've gotta get you out of here!"

I stared back at Percy and Annabeth one last time. There was only one monster left, and gold powdery substance where the other one was. I watched as Percy slashed with his sword downward across the face of the monster. It roared in pain, right before turning to golden dust.

Annabeth wiped sweat off of her forehead. She and Percy high fived each other, then ran off to find their other friends from this "camp."

-LINEBREAKER-

Thirty minutes later, we were crossing a bridge going over a river. I stared in awe at this place.

"What is this place?" James asked.

"This," Annabeth said, "is Camp Jupiter."

"Is this the camp you go to every summer?" I asked.

"No, that's Camp Half-Blood. We'll get there soon enough. But I have a question. Have either of you ever taken Latin or Greek?"

"Both actually," I said.

"Only Greek," James said.

"Did you excel at either of them?"

"Greek," we both said at the same time.

"Greek demigods," she said.

"Annabeth, what is this 'demigods' thing you keep talking about?"

Annabeth sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yes," James and I said.

"Well they're real..."

**James' P.O.V.**

**Forty-five minutes **later, were were in the dining pavillion at Camp Half-Blood. How you ask? Well, it turns out that that Nico kid could shadow-travel, which meant he could travel almost anywhere in a matter of seconds.

He passed out as soon as we got there but hey! At least we made it!

This place was the most amazing place I had ever seen. You just said what you wanted to drink and your goblet filled it up for you! There was sword fighting, a climbing wall, cabins to reflect your godly parent, capture the flag, chariot races, and tons of other things!

So that night, at the campfire, James and I got claimed.

We were singing songs when suddenly, a bright sun appeared over Brett's head. **(A/N: I don't know what Apollo's claiming symbol is...) **Everybody knelt down and bowed their heads in respect.

"All hail Brett Stafford, son of Apollo, the god of the sun, prophecy, music, and poetry!" Chiron, the activity director, said. Oh by the way he's a centaur.

A group of boys and girls, who looked similar to Brett, walked over and congratulated him.

Then everybody gasped at me. I looked up at my head. There was a large P.

Once again, everybody knelt down.

"All hail James Spearman, the son of Phthonus, the god of jealousy and envy! Um... Annabeth, come here!"

Annabeth appeared from the crowd. "Yes, Chiron?"

"I need you to take James and prepare blueprints for a new cabin. Let James tell you how to design it."

"Yes sir. Can I take Percy with me?"

"Sure." Crap. A chance for some alone time with Annabeth, and it's ruined by Percy.

We stalked off to the Big House to begin plans for my cabin.

-LINEBROKENALREADY-

"And the underground chambers should open to a big room. With a water slide!" I said.

"Um... aren't you thinking a bit overboard?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yeah, my dad's the god of jealousy, right?"

"Right."

"Well I thought since he's literally jealousy itself, my cabin should make people feel jealous about it!"

"That's a great idea, dude," Percy said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

We sat in silence as Annabeth drew the finishing touches on a piece of notebook paper.

"Okay!" she said. "You are going to stay in the guest cabin until tomorrow, because we're going back to school."

"Wait, what? I'm not ready to leave this place!"

"The only reason Chiron is letting us stay here is because we brought new half-bloods. It's too late to stay here year-round," Percy explained.

"Oh..." I said.

"But don't worry. This summer we'll be back to stay. Then, you can elect to either stay here for the whole year or just for the summer," Annabeth said.

"Off we go!" Percy said in a British accent. We all linked arms and skipped off to the cabins.

-The Line Fixer Broke This Line-

As I sat in bed at night, I couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight of Annabeth and Percy together. Ironic, right? I wanted Annabeth as my own, and I was positive she would like me better.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

_"Son," a voice said._

_"Who are you?" I asked it._

_"I am you father!"_

_"Oh yeah?!" I snapped back, suddenly angry. "Why do you choose now to come into my life! Everything was going fine until this demigod thing came up!"_

_It took a minute before he replied. He sighed. "Long story short, gods are not allowed to act directly with their children. We can visit, thanks to a boy named Percy, but before half-bloods become aware, we can have nothing to do with their lives."_

_I sighed. "Okay... sorry erm... dad... it's just this whole demigod thing is new to me."_

_"That's alright son, I come here with good news! You, being the first of my children, have inherited a great power."_

_"Great power?" I asked._

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay..."_

_"You have the ability to make someone so jealous, you can bend them to your will."_

_I let that sink in. I thought immediately about all the people in my life who were jerks. All the bullies. Everyone._

_"But wait- there's a catch. Two, actually. The first one is, such a powerful gift is a also a curse. That's all I will say about that."_

_"Okay..." I said slowly._

_"The second catch is, you can only use it once in your life."_

_Once! Darnit!_

_"Okay... erm thanks... dad."_

_"Any time son. Now I must leave."_

_"Wait! How do I use this power?" I asked._

_He chuckled. "When you wake up, you will know exactly how to use this power."_

I woke up. It took me a minute, but I finally recalled the dream. It occurred to me that I _did _know how to use the power. It was just like second nature.

In an instant, I knew exactly how to use this gift. I would claim Annabeth as my own.

And I would do it during a little game I like to call, "Truth or Dare."


	3. Author's Note

**So... I'm just not _feeling _it with this story...**

**Well are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?**

**Anyway, sorry... I just don't like it very much. I might continue it later but for now, Hiatus. Sorry to all you people who liked it...**

**I plan on making a new story like this from a jealous mortal's P.O.V. who is Annabeth's friend and meets Percabeth for the first time. Don't know the name yet... Same characters, and probably a very similar first chapter but the main plot will differ from this.**

**Once again, SORRY!**

**Can I get a ten four roll tide? HIATUS!**


End file.
